Erin's Witchy Adventures
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Erin is becoming a witch in October which happens once a year.
1. Chapter 1: 1st of October

**Chapter 1**

**1st of October**

On a winding fall, Erin, wearing a pink and blue jacket, was outside buildind something. Carly, Alyssa, Dannichan, and Chris were looking at her then each other.

"What is Erin doing?" Carly asked.

"I think she's building a workshop." Dannichan suggest.

Erin is on the roof with nails in her mouth. She hammers a nail as Alyssa, Carly, Chris, and Dannichan came to her.

"Erin?" Alyssa called.

Erin looks up which made her hammer hit her thumb. She scream in pain as she hold her thumb which was red and pumbing with pain.

"Alyssa, what have I told you about sneaking up on me with HAMMERS!!" Erin yelled.

"Sorry." Alyssa said, holding her hands up.

"What are you building?" Dannichan asked.

"Just something. Now can one of you give me that plank." Erin asked.

Chris gives Erin the plank which accidently hit Erin's face.

"Oops. Sorry." Chris said.

Erin just took the plank and use her hammer and nails to nail it down. Erin was done building it. The girls looked at it and it wasn't what they excepted.

"What is it?" The girls asked.

"It's my very own Erin Wit-- I mean Erin's Halloween House." Erin introduce it.

They looked at each other then Erin like she was hiding something but they got used to it.

"Now I need is some paint." Erin said.

Erin went in her dad's garage and look for some paints. Dannichan and Chris saw it and all the items begin to talk and llok which made Dannichan got in Chris's arms.

"Don't worry they're toon items. Besides their harmless." Erin smiled.

Dannichan got down and smiles sheepishly at Chris. Erin found the paint but only one had purple paint.

"Aw crud. I need orange, black, and halloween patterns." Erin said.

"We'll go get them." Carly said.

Erin writes down the paint and the patterns on a list and gives it to her friends. They went to the paint shop and they came back with Erin's paints and patterns. Erin grabs them and she begin to paint the roof black fast, then paints the doorknob black, and the window and door frames. Erin then paints the door orange and the whole house orange. Erin grabs the pattern and put pumpkins, skeletons, frankesteins, witches, ghost, etc all over the house. Erin climbs the roof and puts up a weather vane with a bat on top. She zooms in the house and grabs her halloween stuff she got a store. Erin went inside and hangs the ghost and webs on top, put witch equipments on the shelves, and every single halloween toys, items, and equipemnt everywhere. Finally Erin came out and put the sign wet paint.

Later that evening Erin is painting while her friends were amazed stare at her because she was fast. Erin got up and went into the house and came out with cookies and drinks for her and her friends. They begin to eat.

"Man Erin, what was all that for?" Chris asked.

"It's just something I do every year." Erin answered.

"We never see you do that every year on October." Alyssa said.

"It's just that I'm building something for me." Erin said, then she looks at her watch. "Oh would you look at the time, I think you should go and I'll see you in the morning."

Erin push them outside her yard and waved goodbye. Her friends shrugged and they walked off. Erin sighed as she went inside the shack. Erin grabs out a book and opens it saying, Witches for Halloween. She reads it saying made in 1999. She reads the first page.

Erin: _Every year on October from first to Halloween a girl will turn into a witch. The reason it's because the girl maybe a hybrid of a human or any species escepically Toons and may have a birthmark of a black cat's head._

Erin pause and looks around on her body. She looks at her hand seeing her dragon mark and her mew mew mark on her other hand until she looks on her legs but no birthmark so she sigh in relief but not happy because she turns into a witch because she's half toon half human.

_The witch may only tell the secret to the people who she knows to trust but if the human she tells is not trust worthy she'll be cursed to become a black cat until next Halloween. The witch will aquire a outfit, a hat, and other materials. If anyone that is her chara, apart of her, or anything like that will stay the same only their outfits turn drak color of their appearence. If they have fairy godparents, they'll be going to fairy world or if their fairies from the Witch Apprenctice is with them they'll have to stay with their witch master until it's ended. This will be every witches final warning._

Erin sighs as she closes this book and scotts it over as she lays her head down sighing. "Once year. Geez."


	2. Chap 2: Going to Bording School

**Chapter 2**

**Going to Bording School**

After a few days of Erin's house, Erin was at the woods making a camp fire. Her friends were with her.

"Erin, can you tell us what's this all about?" Chris asked.

"Uh no, it's a secret." Erin said. "How about we tell stories like..." Erin turns around and back with red and green swirly eyes and sharp teeth with her hands up to be scary. "The vampire potato!"

Alyssa and Carly gasp but Chris and Danni luaghed.

"A vampire potato? there's no such thing." Chris said.

"That's what DarkWing Duck would say. But here's the story." Erin said.

A few minutes later after the story, Alyssa and Carly hold each other eye widen while Dannichan was hiding and Chris was a little scared.

"What about yah's story?" Erin asked.

"How about..." Carly then showed a skeleton claw. "The skeleton claw monster."

After the girls tell their stories, Erin was walking home tired. She was about to go in until an enevlope came out from a mail box.

"You got mail." the mail box smiled.

"Thanks." Erin said tiredly.

Erin grabs it, went in, and layed on her bed. She looks at the enevlope and saw _Erin "Erinbubble92" Dennis, 22 Toon Street, Cartoon City 31327_. She looks on the top and she was shocked when she saw the address _Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls_. Erin opens the letter and reads the letter.

_Dear Miss Erin,_

_You coming back to Miss Grimwood's Finishing School until November 1st. I hope we get to see you again by tomorrow. Bring your belongings._

_Sign by Miss Grimwood._

_P.S. Bring some friends._

Erin got shocked, she's going back to Finishing School for girls because she's a witch. ALSO it says bring her some friend and if she does they'll find out what's going on. She has no choice, she picks up the phone and made a few phone calls. Later, she use her magic to make the shack small and went in her suitcase.

--

That morning, Erin was now wearing her hair tied up by a bubble pony and wore a white shirt with a black jacket with rolled up sleeves, a pink skirt that went to her knees, pink legwarmers over her short white socks and black shoes. She puts Bubu in her inviso orb and puts her in her suit case, Jack and Mary turned into a hair brush and comb and went into Erin's other suit case, while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai got into their eggs and the eggs are in a box for a belt to hold. Erin grabs her backpack, her three suit cases, and walks off as her parents wave goodbye when she came out of the door to outside.

Her best friends, Terri, Sirbrina, Hank, Seth, Thomas, Tailea, Peter, Daniellea and her other BFFLs, Alyssa, Carly, Dannichan, Chris, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Carrie, Roxxy, Alexis, Kristy, Lizz, Krystal, and Shelby.

Erin got her keys and push the button. Her honda zooms towards them on the side. Erin then pushes three buttons and it became longer for 23 people. They all got in, Erin put her packs in the back, and she got to the front to drive. She then drove off towards out of Cartoon City.

--

It was rainy day, the honda was still driving but is now in the woods that look spooky. Inside the car Erin is still driving as Alyssa looks at the map.

"I think it's there." Alyssa said. "No..."

Carly looks and sees a school.

"There's the school." Carly said.

Erin looks at the sign of the school but it wasn't it.

"Military school? I'm looking for Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls." Erin said.

"You mean that school next door?" Shelby asked, pointing out the window.

Erin looked and saw the school. It looked like a haunted house as thunder cracked. Some of the girls were scared while the others calm down. Erin drives up and stops it at a stopping place. They all got out and ran to the school. They all came in and dried off. That's when Dannichan saw a little green dragon growling at her.

"N-nice dragon." Dannichan said, nervously.

He was going to blow fire until...

"Matches, come here." a voice called.

He obeyed and walk towards a woman with black hair and a pink outfit. She must be Miss Grimwood.

"You bad boy. I hope he didn't startled you." Miss Grimwood said.

"No prob." Dannichan said.

"Well, Danni I guess you meet Matches." Erin smirked.

"The dragon?" Dannichan asked.

"Matches is not used to strangers but once he gets to know you he'll be just fine." Erin explained. "Matches you know Terri through Thomas. These three are my new friends Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea."

Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea waved.

"And I see you meet my new friends." Erin said, preferring the BFFLs.

"Erin, can we leave now, we don't to be involve anymore like last time." Terri asked.

"But..." Erin was paused by Hank. "C'mon, if your in trouble just call us but we'll leave Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea here to get to know the girls."

Erin shrugged and the five friends walked off. When they were outside, they smiled and ran into the forest. Back with the others Erin introduce the BFFLs to Miss Grimwood.

"These are my BFFLs." Erin introduced. "Bia Hoshigo, Kimiko Nakatsuji, Sophie Alborine, Carrie Francess, Roxxy Bridges, Alexis, Kristy, Lizz, Krystal. And I bet Matches meet my friend Dannichan."

Matches growled at her.

"Well sorry I made you mad." Dannichan smiled.

"You three must Alyssa Kyle, Carly Mara, Chris Major, and Shelby Pytlak." Miss Grimwood said. "I'm Miss Grimwood, the Headmistress of this school."

"Hey since I'm an adult. I have to keep an eye of my friend." Shelby said.

Chris cleared her throat for Shelby's attention.

"And so will Chris because we're the only adults in the BFFLs." Shelby said.

That's when they heard a wolf howl. They all, except Erin, gathered up in a huge circle.

"Don't worry." Erin said.

"She's right. I would like you to meet my little girls, Erin's classmates and friends." Miss Grimwood said.

That's when a purple bat flew down.

"Ah, here's one of them now." Miss Grimwood said.

"Girl, you call that a girl. It's a bat." Carrie said.

The bat transform into a 12 year old vampire girl with long purple hair, light purple skin, red lips, and green eyes, and her outfit is a purple dress with a slit, pumps, and a red belt.

"I am Sibella, Dracula's daughter. Fantastic to meet you." the girl said.

"Dracula's...!" Roxxy said, scared.

"Daughter...!" Alexis said.

The werewolf howl started again and they saw a little 9 year old werewolf with brown fur, curly, bright orange hair, red eyes, and her outfit is a blue dress.

"Wow, a werewolf." Tailea said.

"Winnie the werewolf." Erin said.

"Come down and meet your old friend and her new friends, Winnie." Miss Grimwood said.

"Like hello." Winnie howled.

"Like goodbye!" Alyssa said.

All of them except, Tailea, Peter, and Shelby, rushes off until they stopped in front of Frankenstien girl who is tall, pale, with black hair with a streak with many stitches, and her outfit is a green dress over a brown t-shirt with chunky sandals.

"Hi, I'm Elisa Frankenteen." Elsa waved.

"And I'm outta here!" Sophie said.

They grabbed Tailea, Peter, and Shelby and rush off.

"What's wrong with them?" Elsa asked.

"I just think they're tired from their trip." Miss Grimwood said.

"But they don't look tired." Elsa said.

"Probably they never meet your girl ghouls before." Erin said.

They begin to laugh even Erin.


	3. 3: Going to Bording School 2

**Chapter 3**

**Going to Bording School 2**

Erin's friends kept running until they stopped in a dunegion room. They stopped and panted hard.

"Girls, what's wrong there girls like us except for Petere." Shelby said.

"Yeah, they cool." Tailea said.

"Are you crazy those girls are really scary and ghouly."

That's when a 13 year old phantom girl came out through a wall. She had A an pale blue dress, white cowboy boots, and she has icy-blue skin, white hair in a sideways ponytail with a blue streak, and wide eyes.

"She what she means." Krystal agreed.

"Hey, I'm Phantasma." the ghost girl said, giggling. "Wanna hear me play?"

She plays on the organs as Tailea came towards her.

"Girl, your songs are way cool." Tailea said.

That's when Lizz grabed her hand and they left and Kimiko grabbed Shelby's hand.

"Sorry, we're outta here." Kimiko said.

In the shadows, Erin, Miss Grimwood and the Grimwood girls are looking for Erin's friends.

"Don't worry Erin, we'll find them." Elsa said.

The girls and Peter went inside an Egyptain type room.

"There will hide in that mummy sarcophagus." Bia said.

They went in a little bit but they came out screaming except Tailea, Peter, and Shelby which they walked out.

A little 6 year old mummy came out of the sarcophagus, yawning. She has a pink bow on her head with her wrapping out, her wrappings look like she wore a skirt, and she has blue eyes.

"Uh...uh... Sorry we woke you up." Chris said, scared.

That's when they bump into Elsa.

"There you guys are. Erin is looking for yah'll." Elsa said.

"Aw I see you meet Tanis." Miss Grimwood said, pointing to the little mummy. "The mummy's daughter."

Tanis then looks at Erin from down to up.

"Erin! Your back!" Tanis smiled.

Tanis runs up, Erin picks her up, and hugs her.

"Cute is she?" Erin asked.

"Cute!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, welcome to the Ghoul... School!" Elsa said.

Elsa then slapped everyones shoulders and they rolled over. They all got back up then Alyssa begin to ask.

"Erin, could you explain us why do you act strange on Halloween and why do you come to this bording school until November?" Alyssa asked.

Erin looked at Tanis and the others as they nodded.

Erin sighs. "Well, I become a witch every year on October. I only turn normal until midnight." Erin explained.

Everyone had there jaws on the ground. Alyssa, Carly, Dannichan, Chris, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Roxxy, Alexis, Kristy, Lizz, and Krystal fainted while Tailea, Peter, Daniellea and Shelby just stood there.

"Now they look tired." Elsa said.

That's when Shelby, Tailea, and Peter dragged the girls with a rope as the Grimwood girls watch.

"Don't worry they'll be okay in the morning." Erin smiled.

Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Chapter 4**

**New Friends**

In morning, Erin was already awake still in her pjs and she went Shelby's room who she was sleeping as Erin came in.

"Hey hand, wake up my friend for me I'll go wake the others." Erin said.

The hand went to Shelby and rubbed her shoulders as she was half awake and dreaming.

"Not now Jose." Shelby said.

The hand picks up the alarm clock and it rang making Shelby scream and hit the roof.

"OK! I'm awake!" Shelby said.

Erin saw the hallway with doors which means her friends are in one of each room. Erin makes an eyebrow look and takes a airhorn. She plugs her ears and honks the horn. The girls scream and they came out the door. They look and saw Erin smiling and waving.

"Erin!" Carrie screamed.

--

Later, Erin was looking at a mirror as she hols a witch hat which has a heart at the end. She pulls her hair in a low ponytail and put the witch hat on. We see the long mirror on the bottom where Erin's feet are, her feet had black boots with curve ends and pink rims on top and her legs have blended-pink blue and black stripe leggings, the mirror veiws up towards Erin's body which has a black dress with torn-like bottom and her sleeves were torn-like and loose, and a blended-pink blue shawl with a purple amethyst heart-shaped orb. Now we see Erin's face, she had her hair down to her waist into a pony, her glasses are black, and black eyeshadow and lipstick. Her guardians, her fairies, and Bubu came to her.

"You look scary, Erin-chan." Kyoko said.

"Yeah! Really scary!" Jack agreed.

"Yeah!" Erin said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Amai and Mary asked.

"I hope it ends on Halloween." Erin said. "I don't want to stay like this forever."

"It'll be over soon sweetie just wait." Mary said.

Erin hugged Jack and Mary as they grabbed their bags and left.

"We'll see you on November 1st." Mary said.

The cab took them off with a beeping sound. MajoRika flew by as Erin gave her Bubu, who is inside her Inviso Orb, and she said, "Take care of Bubu for me."

"I will, see yah around in November." MajoRika waved.

"Bye-bye!" Lala said.

MajoRika and Lala flew off with Bubu as Bubu cried and waved, "Bubu Bubu!"

"Bye, Bubu! Be good for me." Erin said.

Chika, Kyoko, and Amai looked down sadly as Erin begin to cheer herself up and she went down stairs. The girls were already there.

"Hey, Erin-san." Carly said.

"Hi!" Erin said.

Matches saw Shelby who was smiling at Erin. He went to her and tap her which made her turn around and accidently kicked him. He gets up and snarls, he blew fire at her feet making her scream in pain. She put her feet in a fishbow.

"You woke up the goldfish, Shelby-san." Carly said.

"That's no goldfish Carly, that's our pet piranha." Miss Grimwood corrected her.

"Piranha?" Shelby asked.

The piranha came out and bite Shelby's feet making her scream and bounce to another room. The girls were wearing tutus on there outfits.

"I wonder what ballet dance pratice will do." Elsa said.

Shelby came in bouncing in pain.

"I think that's will do." Selba said.

"The let's do it." Elsa told them.

The girls begin to bounce like Shelby. Erin and the others came in making Erin laugh at this scene.

"Here Erin a tutu for your size." Miss Grimwood gave Erin a tutu. "And here's some for your friends."

Carrie looked at the tutu and said, "I'm not wearing this."

"Me either." Peter said.

Erin grab them with her magic and said, "Do it for the girls."

Carrie and Peter just sighed. The hand move the handle and as the handle moved the hand puts a record on and it contiued to move the handle as ballet music play. The girls and Peter did ballet dancing.

"This is so embrass, I'll kill you for this Erin!" Carrie glared at Erin.

Everyone looked and saw Alyssa ballet dancing really good as the Grimwood girls smiled.

"My friend Alyssa is a ballet dancer." Erin explained.

Alyssa then spun in the air and land on her toes and jumps up a few times. Erin try to ballet but she slips on the floor and hit the ground with her legs in the air.

"Oh!" Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie cringed.

Erin pulls her face up with a grin with teeth missing.

Carly and Shelby jumped up and down as Krystal and Kristy did the same.

"Faster, faster!" Miss Grimwood said to the hand.

The hand then goes fast on the record. Erin and Tanis danced together as Erin steps on the wrap and Tanis spins back and forth away the wrap.

"Oh this fell good." Tanis said.

Salba and Phantasma spin, bounce, and dance as someone is watching them.

"Hey look it's the Grimwood girls, they have there friend Erin back." The boy said.

"She also brought some friends with her." Another boy said.

That's when they heard crashing as a ball hit them. It was from Erin at the window sticking her tongue at the boys. Erin went back in and Shelby asked, "Who were they?"

"The military boys and they are the rivals of us. We won the volleyball game thanks to Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy." Erin explained.

"They desirve that!" Shelby said.

Erin smiles as Erin and Shelby high fived and went back to ballet.

--

Outside the girls and Peter were enjoying outside. Carrie was minding her buisness reading a book as Phantasma came towards her. Carrie looks up and said, "What?"

"Hey, would you like to be my friend?" Phantasma asked.

"Sssure why not?" Carrie answered, sarcasticly.

Phantasma picks her up which made her drop her book and squeases her.

"Hello my new buddy!" Phantasma said.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!" Carrie chocked.

Carrie turn into her ghost form and try to break the hug but she couldn't.

"Your a ghost like me?" Phantasma asked. "Then hello my ghost buddy!"

"LET ME GO OR I'LL FRY YOU!" Carrie yelled.

"Looks like you made a new friend Carrie." Erin smirked.

Kristy turns into her ghost form and hugs Phantasma. "Hello, I like to be your friend too."

"Yah! I have two ghost friends." Phantasma said.

With the others, Tailea and Peter were talking while Daniellea was red braiding her pigtails as Sabla came and asked, "Can I hang with you guys?"

"Sure, anything for our new friend." Tailea smiled.

"Yeah!" Daniellea agreed,

"Why not." Peter shrugged.

Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie begin to chat with Elsa, Alyssa, Carly, Dannichan, and Chris were hanging with Winnie, and Alexis, Roxxy, Lizz, and Krystal begin to hand with the others also. Shelby was smiling until she heard Matches growling at her.

"Hey, shorty. I'm a dragon too." Shelby said.

Matches mumble _"You are?"_

Shelby nods, "Yep.". Shelby painfully transform into a purple and black dragon as everyone look.

"Shelby is a dragon like Matches." Tanis said. "Only bigger."

Tanis ran behind Erin as Erin picked her up.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you unless something makes her mad and when there's trouble." Erin explained.

Matches saw her and his eyes are full of hearts.

"See what I tell yah." Shelby told him.

She painfully turn back human then Matches jumped in her arms and hugged her.

"Looks like he likes you Shel." Erin smiled.

"Cool now I have another dragon friend." Shelby smiled.

Erin and Shelby high five still holding Tanis and Matches. The girls smiled and laughed as Peter, Miss Grimwood, and Shelby smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning a Party

**Chapter 5**

**Planning a Party**

It was another night time and inside we see a pumpkin look like Erin with her witch hat. Erin smiles and puts it down while taking her hat off of it.

"What's the pumpkins for?" Carrie asked.

"It's almost Halloween and we're celebrating it every year." Erin explained.

"But Halloween is in one week." Carrie said.

"I know we're getting repair." Erin said.

Carrie just shrugged and went in the kitchen but she got freaked out when Erin was in there.

"How did you do that?" Carrie asked.

"Magic." Erin answered with a giggle.

Erin was making some dinner and she put it in the stove.

"Yo Matches can you warm up the pizzas?" Erin asked.

_"Yeah." _Matches nodds.

He blew fire and the pizzas was ready. Erin took three of the pizzas out with an oven mitt and put it on the table. The girls' and Peter came to the kitchen and sat down. Erin throws them in the air and slices them with her magic and pieces fall on everyones' plates. They begin to eat the pizza.

"This is yummy pizza what's in it?" Krystal asked.

"Spider webs, snails, and ladybugs." Erin answered, eating the pizza.

The girls' and Peter, except the Grimwood girls, gulped it and put the pizza down.

"Yuck!" Kristy said, disgust.

"I thought we're gonna eat pizza not poison stuff." Carrie said.

"I made that pizza!" Erin demand.

Erin uses her magic and it slap Carrie in the back of the head. Carrie rubs it with her hand growling.

"You little sparkle magic head hitter!" Carrie moaned.

"It was delicious." Alyssa smiled, not trying to hurt Erin's feelings.

"Yeah, mmm-yimmy." Carly agreed.

The girls even Peter, except Shelby walked off. Shelby came over to Erin.

"Hey, I bet it was good just be careful what you give us." Shelby said. "I best get going."

As Shelby leaves, matches with hearts in his eyes followed Shelby making Erin giggled. The Grimwood girls went to Erin as Tanis jumped in Erin's arms.

"We still love your cooking." Tanis said.

"Thanks, Tan." Erin said.

The girls begin to think until Elsa spoke, "I got an idea. Halloween is in next week how about you throw for your friends."

"That's a wonderful I idea. Thank you, Elsa. Your such a guienus."

Erin hugged all the girls but they like it.

"We'll start the party the first day of next week!" Erin said.

The Grimwood girls cheered as Erin hugged Tanis.


	6. Chapter 6: Making the Party

**Chapter 6**

**Making the Party**

Later, everyone was in the gym room doing excersice. Erin was doing jump-in-jacks with the Grimwood girls while the others did there own exersice.

"Man, this fell sweaty and tiring." Bia said.

"Tell me about it!" Kimiko agreed.

"At least we can get into shape." Winnie said.

After the exersice, everyone was drinking water, fixing there hair, and using towels to wipe sweat off. Peter was wiping his sweat and drinking water.

--

Later that next week, Erin puts up decorations and everything and made sure her friends don't found out. The Grimwood girls were helping out. Chika was painting faces on pumpkins, Kyoko was using roses to put in vases, and Amai was making cookies and other sweets out of the the ingerdients Erin gave her.

"This is gonna be fun." Tanis said.

"Yeah, not only your friends are going to enjoy it but our dads." Sabela said.

When Erin is craving a pumpkin, she raised it up with shockness.

"Your dads?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Elsa asked.

"My friends are here and your dad's going to meet them!" Erin answered. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Don't worry, they'll be okay with them." Phantsma giggled.

That's when without the girls knowing, a eyeball was watching from outside. In a castle, was the witch of the web, Revolta and her sidekick Tug.

"Looks like the witch girl Erin is back. Then I, Revolta the witch of web, will have that girl and the Grimwood girls in my hands once for all."

As Revolta laughed evilly, the eyeball went back into the ground. Erin was throwing out a pumpkin which look rotten at the Military school grounds.

"Hey!" the boys yelled.

"Sorry! NOT!" Erin yelled.

Inside, Erin magically closes the door. The Grimwood girls hold pictures of there dad's in front of her.

"We can't until your friends meet our daddies." Tanis said.

Erin pulls her hat as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai hugged Erin's head.

"I guess my friends will be haunted by the girls' fathers who the creepy monsters!" Erin screams.

Then thundercracks as Erin goes crazy looking as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai hold her face.


	7. Chapter 7: The Parents

**Chapter 7**

**The Parents**

It was a rainy night and we see a Frankstein monster coming in the Grimwood school. A werewolf ran inside and a ghost flew in. A bat was flying until it turns into a vampire who is Dracula. He sees the mummy and covers him with his cape.

"Let me Mr. Mummy. Let me keep you dry out of the rain." Dracula said.

"Oh thank you and my wraps aren't waterproof." The mummy said.

--

Inside, Erin and Shelby were playing checkers with Elsa and Winnie while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai play goldfish with Erin's cards. That's when they heard a Frankenstien monster yell.

"Dada!" Elsa smiled.

Elsa gets up and runs off. Then a werewolf howl.

"My papa's calling me." Winnie said.

When Winnie left, Tailea, Peter, Daniellea, Alyssa, Carly, Dannichan, Chris, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Carrie, Roxxy, Alexis, Kristy, Lizz, and Krystal came in and went inside and elevatar.

"Guys, don't you want to meet the parents?" Shelby asked.

"Uh... maybe later." Carly said.

Erin and Shelby walked upstairs and followed them into another room. Inside the girls and Peter were putting stuff on the door but Tailea, Erin, and Shelby just watch them.

"I guess you guys don't want to see the folks." Erin said.

"No, duh!" Carrie said, sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no." Erin said.

That's when Phantsma came in from a dresser lid.

"There you are! Father!" Phantsma called as a ghost came next to her. "Meet my new friends."

"Fantastic to meet you." The Phantom greeted.

The everyone, except Erin, Tailea, and Shelby, scream and they ran off. Chris opens the window to get out but two bats came in and made them scream as one turn into Dracula.

"Wonderful young ladies with pure blood." Dracula said.

"You don't want are blood, it's chicken blood." Dannichan explained.

"Yeah, chicken!" Alyssa agreed.

The girls and Peter acted like chickens and walked off. Erin laughed her lungs off at this while Dacula was confused.

"They acting so strange." Dracula said.

"They are a bit strange daddy, but they are Erin's friends and they fun." Sibella said.

The girls and Peter ran to the door and threw away all the things that was blocking the door until Frankenstien and Elsa burst through the door making the girls scream and backed up with Peter.

"There they are dada." Elsa said.

"Oh they are good people I like to meet." Frankenstien said.

That's when the mummy came in and said, "Yeah, I wanna take a good look at them."

He throws his wrappings around them including Shelby and Tailea and they pulled towards them.

"Who are you?" The mummy asked.

"Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea!" The three answered.

"Alyssa, Carly, Dannichan, Chris, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, Carrie, Roxxy, Alexis, Kristy, Lizz, and Krystal" The girls said.

"And I'm Shelby." Shelby said.

"Look please don't hurt us, we didn't mean to come here, it was mine, Alyssa's, Dannichan's, and Chris's fault we came here." Carly said.

"Hurt you?" The mummy wondered. "I want to hug you for making my daughter fell happy to have more friends."

Tanis came in with a smile as Erin grabbed her, picked her up, and put her on the back of Erin's head. Winnie and her dad came in too.

"Let's give them a cheer for our new friends." The werewolf said.

He howled and then Winnie did. Everyone begin to cheer as the girls and Peter calm down.

"Nice to see you gentleman again." Erin said.

"Erin, velcome back. How's everything?" Dacula asked.

"Some old, some old." Erin said. "New powers, new friends, new rivals and enemies, everything but still same old me and everything."

Outside an eyeball was still watching and a tree nearby was standing there with an umbrella and it's eyes turn red as he saw Erin inside laughing as she holds Tanis.

_Next is the party!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Party

**Chapter 8**

**The Party**

In the Grimwood's, the girls', there parents, Erin, her friends, Peter, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai are having a good time. Carrie and Chris were drinking punch.

"It's an old Grimwood's recipe: Poison Ivy Punch." Erin explained. "Made from sctratch."

Carrie and Chris swallowed it with a gulp and they gagged as they itch.

"Man, Erin is there any good food around here!" Carrie asked.

"Maybe." Erin smiled.

Carrie smack her forehead and glared at Erin while Chris shrugged and left off.

"Girls, I forgot the girls got new gifts for there parents." Erin said.

Winnie holds up a werewolf shape head with sharp teeth.

"I made this one in arts and crafts." Winnie said.

Chika, Kyoko, and Amai watch this from a dresser.

"I love arts and crafts." Chika smiled.

"It's a slicer." Winnie puts an apple in it and it slices as her father ate one. "Now you can eeat your fruit and food without cutting it."

"Thank you, Winnie." The werewolf said.

Sibella is holding a black cape.

"I made this for you daddy. It's a cape for your bat self." Sibella said.

"Wonderful. I shall try it on." Dracula said.

Dracula turn into a bat and Sibella put it on him. She holds up a mirror while saying, "It fits. How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." Dracula said.

He turn back and hold the cape while hugging Sibella. Elsa walks up while holding a remote control and said, "I made mine in science class."

"Kyoko loves science class." Kyoko said.

Elsa use the remote and electricity came from the remote and lighting surround her.

"It makes lighting come out. For you dada." Elsa said to her dad.

Her dad takes it, he pushes the remote, and lighting comes out.

"Every shocking. Thank you, Elsa." Frankenstien said.

"Your welcome, dada." Elsa said back.

Tanis holds up a statue of a mummy.

"I made this with Erin." Tanis said.

The mummy holds it and the mummy statue made a clock noise.

"It's an clock to wake you up at any time." Tanis explained.

"Oh thank you Tanis." The mummy said.

"I have a gift for my father and Carrie will sing." Phantsma said.

"I'm not going to sing it!" Carrie said, folding her arms.

"C'mon, it's fun!"

"Nope."

"Please, please, please, please!"

Carrie just couldn't take it. "Alright I'll do it! But I'll kill myself for this."

Phantsma went on the organs and played a song as Carrie sang.

Carrie: "_**I sense there's something in the wind,  
That feels like tragedy's at hand…  
And though I'd like to stand by him,  
Can't shake this feeling that I have…  
The worst is just around the bend,**_

_**And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be…**_

Outside, Revolta was watching from the eyeball.

"Looks like there having fun." Her henchman said.

"Yes, but they won't for long." Revolta said.

Near the eyeball the same figure watch from a tree.

_**What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?**_"

"_**Although I'd like to join the crowd,  
In their enthusiastic cloud,  
Try as I may, it doesn't last…**_

_**And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become…**_"

"_**For I am not…the one…**_"

After the song, everyone cheer while Winnie howled. When Carrie stop singing she enjoyed it as she and Phantsma shook hands.

"Fantastic, Phantsma." The Phantom said.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Phanty bowed while floating.

The clock dinged at midnight.

"Sibella I best be going before the sun arise." Dracula said.

"Okay, daddy." Sibella understood.

"The moon is going down. I best be going, Winnie." The Werewolf said.

At the door, the girls and Peter waved goodbye.

"Well, we'll see on Halloween." Krystal said.

"In the mean time, if you girls are going to stay with Erin until Halloween, I want you to take good care of my little Sibella." Dracula said.

"Sure." Chris said.

"Good because if you don't, it be a BAT day for you ladies and Peter." Dracula said.

"Ah and that goes for Winnie too." The Werewolf agreed.

The girls and Peter gulped until the Frankenstien block the girls and Peter to the wall.

"I don't want anything to happen to Elsa. Don't let me down!" Frankenstien said.

"Yes, sir." Shelby said.

After the Frankenstien left, The mummy does the same. "Take care of Tanis and her friends or you'll be seeing a REAL mad mummy!" As his eyes turn red.

The girls and Peter fell on the ground. The Phantom came out and said, "That goes for Phantsma too or else phantom spin."

He spins and then he left. Erin rans to the door on top of Peter. "Bye, dads. Don't worry Tanis and the girls will be okay with us."

The girls and Peter groan and shook of the scare.


	9. 9: Grimwood Girls Captured pt 1

**Chapter 9**

**Grimwood Girls Captured Again part 1**

At night, everyone is asleep. In Shelby's room, Matches snuck in and jump on her bed and sleep with her at the end of her bed. Shelby open one eye and smiled.

In Erin's room, she was sleeping as Chika, Kyoko, and Amai are in there eggs sleeping on Erin's backpack covered by a bwarm blanket. At the window a spiderbat came in through Erin's window which got Chika's attention.

"Who are you?" Chika asked. "Erin-chan. Erin-chan!"

Erin woke up a little and said, "What?"

"A bat with eight legs." Chika explained.

"Not now, I am trying to sleep."

Chika pout and she went inside her egg. The spiderbat pass Erin while sneaking to Shelby's room. He made spider web like earphones on Shelby's ears.

"Wake up, dragon girl." Revolta's voice called.

Shelby woke in a trance. "Yes."

"In the morning, you will take the girls on a feild trip to a swamp."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then those girls will be mine." Revolta laughed.

Shelby just laugh like it was funny. "Yeah, whatever."

--

In the morning, Erin woke up everyone and Shelby came in.

"Guys, I think I had this dream like I think that we should go on the feild trip to this"

"I dunno." Erin said.

"C'mon Erin, it'll be fun." Tanis said.

"Mmm. Okay." Erin shrugged.

When the girls left, unknowing the boys were here too. As Tanis and Erin were alone, Erin gave Tanis a piggy back ride.

"This is fun." Tanis said.

Back with Winnie she was running until a vien trip over her. She looked and saw Grunt.

"Now you again." Winnie said.

"Yes, it's me." Grunt said.

Winnie just kick dirt in his face and ran off. She runs into a shed.

"Hey, he'll never find me here." Winnie said.

She heard bat noises as she turns around and gasp as two spider bats made webbed earphones.

"You will obey only Revolta." Revolta called.

"I will obey only Relota. Only Revolta!" Winnie said, in a trance.

"One down, five to go." Grunt laughed.

Back with Erin and Tanis, Erin set Tanis down and sat on a tree lump that is standing.

"Man, I'm beat." Erin said.

"Really? Are you?" a voice called.

"Huh?" Erin wondered.

Tanis looks around until she walked back and bumped into someone. She looked scared until a hnad picked her up by her back of her wraps. Erin turn and she gasp.

"You!" Erin glared.

"Hello, Erin." the figure came out of the shadows still holding Tanis and his umbrella.

"What in the world are you here for?!" Erin yelled.

"Just as obivous." Collector smirked.

"Put her down."

"Until you come with me."

Erin's eyes turn flashing red as her hands were balled to a fist as magic came out. Erin float up and try to blast him but he dodges it quick and drops Tanis.

"Tanis run to the others." Erin told her.

Tanis just runs off. Erin looks at him as she floats down on a broom.

"I'm a witch. That's what I am." Erin smiled. "I bet you can't catch me by flying."

Erin flew higher in the sky away from him and he looks angery.

"I will get you even if it takes me FOVEVER!" Collector yelled.


	10. 10: Grimwood Girls Captured pt 2

**Chapter 10**

**Grimwood Girls Captured Again part 2**

Back with the others, Phanty was floating and running around passing Winnie still in a trance.

"Hey, Phanty." Winnie called.

"Hey Winnie, whatta yah doing in there?" Phanty asked.

"Hiden', come seek." Winnie said.

"Oh, I love hide-n-shriek." Phanty said going in with Winnie.

In the shed there was a flash of red glow. Phanty come out with earphones on her head and said, "Yes, Revolta. I will obey you."

With Erin's best friends, they were walking around looking for the Grimwood girls.

"Erin and Shelby told us to stay with them not play hide-and-go-seek." Carrie said.

"I guess they want us too." Sophie suggest.

With the boys, they were walking until they got stuck and sinking.

"We're sinking." The second boy said.

"I guess we need to call help." The third boy said.

"Afrematied." The lead boy said.

"Help!" The boys scream.

Tanis and Elsa heard it.

"It's the Calloway boys." Elsa said.

"Let's see what they want." Tanis said.

The girls found them and there heads were out.

"C'mon, get us out." The fourth boy said.

"Why? The quicksand is fun." Tanis said.

"Just get us out." The lead boy said.

"What ever you say?" Elsa shrugged getting a branch.

"Boy, they never have any fun." Tanis grumbled.

Elsa put the stick in it and the boys grabbed it. Elsa then threw them out but over them. Back with the girls, the girls got stuck in the middle of a swamp surround by crocodiles.

"Someone help us, please!" Kristy yelled.

Erin, still on her broom, and Sibella, as a bat, were floating and saw them.

"Then try swinging with us." Sibella said.

Sibella grabs a few of them while they hang together and Erin grabbed them with her magic. The crocodiles try to snap but miss. Erin and Sibella put them down and Erin ask, "Where's Winnie and Phanty?"

"We don't know." Shelby answered.

Erin sighed. "Then let's kepp looking."

The girls spread but Erin and Sibella flew together. Sibella looked down and scream.

"What's wrong, Sib?" Erin asked.

Erin looks down and gasp she saw Winnie and Phanty in a trance and smiling.

"Hello, Sibella and Erin. Come here." Winnie said.

"We want to show you something." Phanty said.

Erin came down with Sibella.

"You guys are in a---" Erin was interupted by Winnie. "Get them."

The spider bats came out but Erin and Sibella flew off.

"Don't let them escape." Grunt said.

The bats flew after them. Erin saw Sibella and she grabbed her.

"Don't worry, I'm faster then bats." Erin said.

The bats were side and about to grab Sibella but Erin flew up and thye knock into each other. Erin flew in the cloud and hide. The spiderbats looked around to find them missing. Elsa finds Phanty and Winnie.

"What are yah'll doing in there?" Elsa said.

"Waiting for you." Winnie said.

Phanty grabbed her and pulled her in. Erin came out with Sibella and saw Tanis at the shed.

"Tanis, no!" Erin said.

Erin flew down fast but let goes of Sibella but before she grabbed Tanis, Winnie grabbed her and pulled her in. The shack begin to fly off as Erin saw this.

"Erin-chan!" Chika's voice called.

Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came to her.

"I have to save Tanis." Erin said.

Erin took her hat off, put her charas in it, put it back on, and flew off but she stopped when she saw Sibella hold by the spiderbats and put headphones on her head. One of the spiderbats went to Erin as she try to get it away. Chika, Kyoko, and amai got out of Erin's hat.

"Come on." Amai said.

Amai bite the spiderbat's legs, Kyoko pulled on it's wings, and Chika slapped it alot of times. The spiderbat put headphones on the charas ears and they got in a trance.

"Chika, Kyoko, Amai!" Erin gasp.

The spiderbat got on Erin and put headphones on her head with her hat.

"Stop! Stop!" Erin said.

"Stop struggling you witch brat!" Revolta's voice called. "You maybe strong as you think with your little fairies but I'm stronger."

The spiderbats carried off with Sibella as Erin and her charas followed. Dannichan and Carrie saw this.

"Look, Erin and Sibella are batnapped." Dannichan pointed.

"Oh no, we're dead when there parents find out." Shelby said.

Matches came out and said, _"Arooh!"_

"And Winnie?" Bia asked.

Then Matches laughed like Phanty.

"Phanty?" Alyssa asked.

Then he wrapped his arms.

"And Tanis?" Carly asked.

Then he acted as a Frankenstien like Elsa.

"And Elsa?!" Shelby asked. "Oh no the parents are gonna kill us."

"What about Erin?" Chris asked.

Matches nodded making the girls gasp.

"We gotta help them." Shelby said.

That's when the girls run off to go rescue the Grimwood girls, Erin, _and_ her charas.


	11. 11: Rescuing the Grimwood Girls

**Chapter 11**

**Rescuing the Grimwood Girls**

In Revolta's castle, the girls were in a straight line from left to right along with Chika, Kyoko, and Amai.

"Now that I have the girls I can turn them evil once and for all at midnight." Revolta said.

Grunt just stand there until Revolta yelled, "Don't just stand there and get these girls to work."

"Yes, Revolta." Grunt said.

Outside the BFFLs were almost to the castle, without them knowing a figure rush pass them. The girls stop near the entrance of Revolta's castle, they had to catch their breathes.

"Now we need is to get in." Lizz suggest.

Then the figure jumped behind Alyssa, grabbed her, and pulled her up to a tree. The figure was a brown jackal with light tan inner fur, golden eyes, white sharp and shiny teeth, and his sharps claws stuck out of his toes.

"Hello, Alyssa." The figure said.

"Tabaqui?" Alyssa gasp.

Tabaqui took Alyssa which made the girls and Peter look at each other and passed out.

"Now we have to rescue everyone." Bia groan.

"Hold up, girl, we're not going ot give up." Tailea said. "Well just split up. Carly, Danni, Chris, you go with the girls to save Alyssa. Me, Peter, Daniellea, and Shelby are going to get the Grimwood girls."

All the girls nodded and the girls split up. Shelby turns into a dragon, grabs Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea to a nearby window. They walked into the castle until they saw Tanis mopping the floor and Erin sweeping the floor.

"Erin, Tanis. Thank goodness." Tailea said.

"Look, we have to get you guys outta here." Peter said.

"We only obey Revolta." Erin and Tanis spoke together.

"Revolta?" Shelby asked, then wondered. "I've heard that while I was... ASLEEP!!"

"Who's Revolta, girl?" Daniellea asked.

"The witch of the web." Tanis answered.

"At midnight, she'll turn us evil forever." Erin answered, too.

They walked off as Shelby's still stun and mad.

"That woman was the one the reason I let yah'll here." Shelby breathed out fire and roared. "**I'M MAD RIGHT NOW!!! I'LL KILL THAT WOMAN IF IT'S THE LAS THING I'LL DO!!!**"

Tailea and Peter hugged each other scared while Daniellea was right behind them with her bandana sticking out, scared. Shelby walks off as the three of them walk in another direction and found Sibella and Winnie dusting and Phanty wiping shelves.

"Girl, we've gotta get yah'll outta here." Tailea said.

"We only obey only Revolta." They said.

Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea dropped and groan in anime style. They walked off to find Shelby, who is in front of a wall punching it. They sigh and turn around but the girls were gone!

--

With the BFFLs they ran after Tabaqui but he was fast for a jackal because jackal's are faster then humans. Carrie had an idea and she turn into her ghost form and went faster. She grabs Alyssa and runs off. Tabaqui saw this but he doesn't know he's over in mid-air. He falls while screaming as the girls watch. He fell down as a log follow him, he went in the water and the log went on him. The log floats with him up, lies on the water, and carries him away while he spits out water. **(A/N) Sorta a refrence from Sword and the Stone. Hahahahahaha!)**

"Take that." Carrie said, sticking her tongue out.

The girls with Alyssa rushes off in the castle. The BFFLs found Shelby and the others and ran off.

"We have to hurry it's almost midnight, I don't know where the girls and Erin are." Peter said.

With Revolta, she was finnished with the potion as the Grunt put helements with tubes on top on the girls and finally Erin as he remove her hat. The charas were in a bubble with a tube next to Erin's chair.

"The girls will be mine at midnight." Revolta said.

The clock struck midnight and Revolta put the tube in the caludron that sucked the potion into the girls. Sibella eyes turn oval size and her teeth are sharper, Elsa's eyes swirl, Phanty and Tanis made a glare, Winnie howled, and Erin's eyes turn red as she balls her hands into a fist and smikered and Chika, Kyoko, and Amai were turning evil too. Winnie's howl led the BFFLs, Tailea, Peter, and Daniellea into a room. Matches came out from behind Shelby.

"YOU!!!" Shelby pointed. "Your that creep Revolta!"

"Yes, I am." Revolta laughed.

"I have been wanting to kick your butt!" Shelby said.

Shelby blew fire with Matches at Revolta which made her nearly black. Bia, Kimiko, and Sophie took the helements off of Sibella and Winnie. They snapped out of it and smiled.

"Hello." Sibella said.

"No, stop it you stupid girls!" Revolta yelled.

Alyssa and Carly got Tanis and Elsa. Shelby saw Erin and she gasp as she went over and pull the helement off as Erin turned more evil with sharp teeth. Shelby finally takes it off making Erin's eyes blankly red to her eye sight. Her head moved alot and she shook her head with a weird head shaking sound.

"Shelby, thank goodness." Erin said.

Erin grabbed the bubble, smashes it to the floor, and the charas looked happy and themselves. The spiderbats were gonna stop them but Chris throws her tiara at them making the potions from shelves fall into the potion which the tube sucks into Phanty and she made a happy face. Matches blew fire at the spiderbat and it hit the tubes.

"Stop it, you stupid spiderbat." Revolta said. "I still have my..." Revolta realise she doesn't have her wand. Erin smiled and holds it while waving it. Erin gave it to Elsa.

"My wand!" Revolta said. "Give it to me."

"I know where it'll go again. Into the caludron!" Elsa said, throwing the wand into the caludron.

"My wand! The caution will explode!" Revolta said.

That's when a rope ladder came down and the girls saw the Calloway boys. The girls and Peter hold it as they flew out followed by Shelby holding on to Matches and the Charas on Erin's neck.

"They haven't seen the last of me. I still have my broom sticks." Revolta said.

When Revolta and Grunt got on broom sticks the lighting blast them. The brooms went into pieces and they fell to the ground.

"Don't worry girls will get all back to the Grimwood's." The lead boy said.

"Why don't we got to the quick sand for a swim again." Tanis said.

"That'll be fun." Erin smirk and agreed.

"I'll never understand girls." The fifth boy said.

"Especially Grimwood girls." The third boy said.

The girls, the charas, Matches, and Peter laughed as they went back to Grimwoods.

--

**(A/N) Next will be the funest part of all and yah'll will love it!)**


	12. Chap 12: End of Halloween Party

**Chapter 12**

**End of Halloween Party**

Back at Grimwood's, the girls were hugging their dads and having a party with everyone including the Calloway boys. That's when Terri, Sirbrina, Hank, Seth, and Thomas came in.

"Guys, where've you been?" Erin asked.

"We've camped out but we found out a jackal attack us so we kind camped in the car until he was gone." Sirbrina said. "And now here we are."

Alyssa was about to speak about the jackal but Erin covered her mouth and grin. As they party, Erin looks at the calendar while eating chocolate and it's Halloween but she frown when she looked and it was eleven. Shelby notices it and went to Erin.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"It's almost midnight, I have to see Tanis again until next Halloween." Erin said.

Terri came to her and asked, "Then don't you have enough powers to do something fun?"

"Well..." That's when Erin snap her fingers and objects begin to move and dance as a song came up. The hand saw a glove moving and so it dances with it. Everyone heard the song and they begin to dance as Erin dances and she floats in the air and sings in a different voice.

Erin: **Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line**

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake it all the time**

**Work, work, work Senora, work your body line**

**Work, work, work Senora, work it all the time**

The BFFls begin to dance as Erin snap her fingers and there boyfriends came. Gordon the train was outside the castle dancing as Dannichan was on him dancing. The Grimwood girls dance along with their dads and the Calloway boys. Grimwood was dancing with Calloway and the hand.

**My girl's name is Senora**

**I tell you friends I adore her**

**When she dances oh, brother**

**She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather**

Tails came from Erin's magic and they started dancing as they stayed in the air.

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you) **

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Oh!)**

Outside in the woods, Revolta and Grunt were frowning and not caring about anything as the spiderbats just stand there laughing until Grunt punch them with his root.

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line**

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake it all the time**

**Work, work, work Senora, work your body line**

**Work, work, work Senora, work it all the time**

With Collector, he was frowning as he walks away with his umbrella.

"This stinks. And WHY do I hear music?!" Collector yelled.

Lighting flash on his umbrella, he was black colored, and his umbrella turn into dust.

He coughed out smoke. "I hate that girl and I will get her for my collection." Then he coughed as he walked off.

**You can talk about cha-cha**

**Tango, waltz or the rhumba**

**Senora's dance has no title**

**Jump in the saddle hold on to the bridle**

That's when Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Rukie, Kelia, and Mikai went behind Erin and act as singers as they sing with Erin as she still sings and dances with Tails.

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Rock your body, China!)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Somebody help me!)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Oh!)**

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line**

**Dance, dance, dance Senora, dance it all the time**

**Work, work, work Senora, work your body line**

**Work, work, work Senora, work it all the time**

**Senora she's a sensation**

**The reason for aviation**

**And fellas you've got to watch it**

**When she wind up the bottom she go like a rocket**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Hoist those skirts a little higher!)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Up the chimney!)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Oh!)**

Everybody keeps dancing their hearts out enjoying the song and Erin snap her fingers and rattles came out.

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line **(The Grimwood girls, Matches, Grimwood, and the hand shake their rattles.)

**Dance, dance, dance Senora, dance it all the time **(The BFFLs girls shake the rattles with their boyfriends.)

**Work, work, work Senora, work your body line **(Erin, the charas, and Tails shook their rattles.)

**Work, work, work Senora, work it all the time**

**Senora dances calypso**

**Left to right is the tempo**

**And when she gets the sensation**

**She go up in the air come down in slow motion**

Erin picks Tanis up with her magic and dances with her and Tails along with the charas.

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Somebody help me!)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Okay! I believe you)**

**Jump in the line rock your body in time (Oh!)**

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line**

**Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake it all the time**

**Work, work, work Senora**

As the song ends, everyone jumps up and cheered as it freezes. We hear Tanis saying, "Happy Halloween to all.". Then Erin says, "And to all a good fright."


End file.
